New evils and betrayals
by TheOnlyXio
Summary: This is book 1 of Invader Zim SX. Zim is older, and has new rivals. After StarBurst's death, 2 months had passed, there is a mystery assassain. Zim will soon discover the new horrors that he had created...


Hello, my name is Zim. Now, I have to call this story…Invader Zim…SX. No! SX does not mean sex! Pervert! This is a long story, but it's pretty interesting.

It all started when I got a human living with me for the first time. I never knew her name, but I named her StarBurst due to the most bizarre thing I have ever seen a human do. She did not remember anything about her past, and so, I decided to allow her to work for me.

I was in my lab one day doing a project.

Zim: careful…easy…easy…

StarBurst: Master!

My experiment exploded right in my face! Covered in black stuff, my work area being a mess, all I could do was just glare at her, growling with such anger. StarBurst didn't notice how angry I was, instead, she pulled out a necklace that looked like Oogie Boogie's face .

StarBurst: Sir! Look what I found on the upper floor! Isn't it cool? I wanted you to have it.

Zim: *violently snatches the necklace out of her hands* GIVE ME THAT! What is this junk?

StarBurst: I don't know, I wanted you to have it.

Zim: Well, I don't want this trash!

At that moment, I could care less about what was going on, or the fact that she was just thinking of me. I slammed the necklace into a trashcan that was beside me. I wanted to discipline her for ruining my experiment. So, I reached into my pocket, pulled out a small box of matches. Under a harsh tone of my voice, I lit a match, then threw it into the trashcan, watching the necklace burn inside of it.

I looked back at my maid, still angry, just wanted to give her a piece of my mind.

Zim: Now, StarBurst! You know better than coming in here without my order! And, distracting me, to top that off! What do you have to say for yourself?

It took me seconds to hear sniffle sounds coming from her, then watching a tear leak from her eye, falling off her cheek, and landing on the floor.

StarBurst: …I'm very sorry, Master…

Zim: Are yo- are you crying?

StarBurst: I am? I'm not trying to. Well, I am going back up in the living room, then I'm going to dust the book shelves. Sorry for screwing you up, sir.

I scratched my head, as I watched her get inside of the elevator, and go up on the other floor.

I hate making the ones that live with me cry. Everyone else, I will laugh at them. But when it comes to people like StarBurst, and Gir, I just can't help but feel guilty.

Two hours, it took me to clean up my desk, and my computer and work tools. After cleaning, I just sat there, thinking if perhaps, maybe I was a bit too harsh on her. Despite the fact that she's a few years younger than me, she is disabled in the head and can't think the way humans should.

Zim: Hmmm…*speaking to himself* Maybe I was a bit too harsh.

Right after I spoke, a unknown voice spoke next to me, not paying any attention, I just listened to what it had to say.

Voice: You bet you were too harsh! Who do you think you, yelling at the poor child? It was rude, mean, and-

Zim: *not letting it finish* Okay, okay. I get the picture. I think I figured that out right now. *Looks over*

The necklace that I had BURNED, was the source of the unknown voice. It was just floating by me, making a evil glare at me, even though I burned it, it looked as if I never touched it! I leaped up into the air, and screamed with fright.

Zim: Holy Tallest! It just talked!

Necklace: Of course I did! Who do think I am?

I could not just let this thing try to control me in my own home. I toughened up, and try to let the necklace know who's boss.

Zim: *grabs the necklace out of the air* Get out of my lab, you smelly juggalo!

Necklace: Really? That's it?

Zim: Don't you dare smart talk me!

Necklace: What are you going to do? Other than that, why did you make that poor girl cry?

Zim: I am ZIM!

Necklace: You are a heartless jerk!

Zim: I don't care! I don't even like her!

Necklace: Then, why did you rescue her years ago?

Zim: Because I- wait! How do you know about that?

I was so startled. How could this thing know about that time? She was so little, and I was still in Elementary skool at that time. I felt a shiver down my spine, I wanted to give into my fear, but I put myself together and ignored it.

I did not feel like yelling anymore. All I wanted to do was leave, and have a glass of juice, hoping that would help the soreness in my throat. I pushed the necklace aside, was on my way to the elevator, somehow, I just knew it would go on, continuing to fight with me.

Necklace: You better respect me at least a little, you would be surprised what I can do.

Zim: Pift! Respect you? Like hell that's going to happen! And what will you do? Whip me to death with your string?

After my teasing insult, the thing all of the sudden wrapped itself around my neck, choking me. I tried to pull it off, but I did not realize how strong it really was until it was too late.

Necklace: Just watch me. *glows into a light green color, zapping Zim*

I had no clue what the necklace was doing to me. I could not fight it in anyway, all I could do was fall to the floor while screaming at the same time, surprised that no one heard me. A intense pain came from my back, dark blue liquid fell in front of me, noticing the dark blue liquid was my own blood. That made me just scream louder, I had no idea what was happening, or why I was bleeding so much. The vile necklace just laughed at my pain and screams. The horrible episode finally ended. I stood up, the necklace just floating there in front of me, giving me a smirk.

Necklace: Do you believe me now?

Zim: Don't you ever do that again!

Necklace: Now, go up there and apologize to her!

So, I went to the elevator, pissed off and defeated by the stupid thing. I stood inside of the elevator, tapping my foot, quietly moaning to myself.


End file.
